Sekigahara Silence
by BindedInChains13
Summary: At last Mitsunari will have his revenge on Ieyasu. However as he struck down the Mikawa warrior, a strong sadness built up within him. He didn't understand these feelings at all. What was wrong with him? Never understanding, he died with Ieyasu,or did he?


**Hello EVERYONE! Thanks for taking the time to read this fanfic! :)! It is an IeMitsu combo with a sad twist...sorry .! Poor Mitsunari was forced to walk on Earth as a ghost ):!**

**Disclaimer: You people should know by now i dont own any of these people**

**Warning: Have tissues ready! You might cry :)!**

**Sekigahara- Silence**

It excited him, everyone could tell. The final chance to rid Ieyasu from this earth forever. Mitsunari had been waiting for this day; Yoshitsugu had wasted enough of his time. Everything he had worked for was for this moment; at last he will have revenge for his Lord Hideyoshi! Just the thought of being able to sink his blade into Ieyasu's throat sent excitement through Mitsunari's entire being.

"You seem to be ready Mitsunari." Yoshitsugu said, softly landing on the ground beside him. Mitsunari gave him a nasty glare, hoping the mummy beside him won't delay the chance to kill his most hated rival anymore than he already has. Mitsunari turned to look at anything but him, hoping it would help resist the urge to slice him in half.

"Enough talk Yoshitsugu, I have waited long enough and I won't anymore. The thought of Ieyasu's heart still beating in his chest makes me sick." Mitsunari mumbled, feeling the sword in his palm heat up. Yoshitsugu laughed at his master's impatience.

"Don't worry; the last of our allies has arrived, we can charge when you are ready." Yoshitsugu nodded at the people standing behind him. Yoshihiro, Yukimura, Muneshige, Motochika, Motonari, and Oichi were all standing, waiting to move on. Mitsunari didn't care about them; the taste of revenge was all that mattered.

"Alright let's go." Mitsunari ordered. All of them nodded and ordered their forces forward, ready to clash with all of Ieyasu's allies. Mitsunari himself was ready to charge but Yoshitsugu stopped him.

"Mitsunari, will you even be able to point your sword at Ieyasu?" Yoshitsugu mumbled. Mitsunari glared at his strategist, his anger slowly melting at that question. Slowly those memories came back, the haunting feeling of what they once _were._ Mitsunari spit on the ground, glared at Yoshitsugu one last time, then walked off.

~0~0~ *Mitsunari's past*

_It was so long ago. Before the war even began, Ieyasu and I met. For some reason I felt nothing of him, but he seemed drawn to me. I hated it, he never left me alone, but why did I stay in Mikawa in the first place? All I had to do was leave, and then he wouldn't bother me. But for some reason I just couldn't. Why does he bother me so much, why does he plague my thoughts?_

"_Hey Mitsunari, do you love me?" Ieyasu asked as we sat in the garden. I ignored his sudden question, distracting myself with a tiny flower petal that landed in my tea cup. I just couldn't look him in the eyes. "Mitsunari." Ieyasu whispered, his voice directly next to my ear._

"_What do you want from me!" I snapped, standing up and knocking my tea glass to the ground. Ieyasu chuckled at me, sensing my embarrassment. The bastard was LAUGHING at me. Irritated, I smacked him on the cheek. Ieyasu rubbed his swollen cheek as I began to breathe heavily._

"_How scary." Ieyasu whispered. I was shocked. Why did I just slap him?_

"_Why? Why do you always come into my thoughts? How come that goofy smile of yours ALWAYS lightens my mood? WHY?" Mitsunari cried, his eyes meeting the Mikawa warrior. Ieyasu smiled, took my hand, and sat me back down. _

"_Because you are in love with me." Ieyasu whispered, his voice sending shocks through my being. At those words my irritation vanished, the fog in my mind cleared. Is THAT why? Ieyasu pulled me closer and slightly kissed my lips, and for once I didn't protest._

~0~0~ *back to Sekigahara, Mitsunari vs. Ieyasu*

Mitsunari was exhausted. He cleared away a large army, broke in Ieyasu's castle, actually managed to destroy Tadakatsu at the expense of Yoshitsugu's life, and was standing face to face with Ieyasu himself.

"Finally…I can have my revenge for Lord Hideyoshi." Mitsunari said, meeting the gaze of his former lover. Ieyasu looked just as tired as Mitsunari, and worse he looked close to tears.

"Mitsunari, what happened to you? Has this war really destroyed the human I once loved?" Ieyasu whispered. Mitsunari snapped.

"SHUT UP! DON'T YOU DARE SAY SUCH DISGUSTING THINGS TO ME!" Mitsunari roared. He drew his sword and charged, expecting Ieyasu to block. Ieyasu however didn't budge. He took the full impact on Mitsunari's final attack, not even bothering to dodge. Mitsunari was shocked.

"How sad…I guess there was no…room in your heart…for me…Only…Hideyoshi." Ieyasu whispered as his eyes slowly closed. Mitsunari just stood there, completely SHOCKED of what had just occurred. Ieyasu actually let him kill him, even at the expense of his dream. The castle started to catch fire but Mitsunari just felt his knees give out. He examined the room, staring at the destroyed Tadakatsu, the dead Yoshitsugu, and Mitsunari's true love.

"You…were the only one in my heart." Mitsunari whispered, knowing that Ieyasu can't hear him. The castle was surrounded in flames but he made no attempt to flee. He stayed by Ieyasu's side, until at last; he collapsed from the smoke filling his lungs. Before he closed his eyes for good, tears he tried to bury for so long finally began to flow, and a smile formed on his face.

~0~0~

Mitsunari was still standing in the castle. It had been long burned down, but he was certain he died in there. He walked around in confusion until his feet kicked something really hard. Looking down Mitsunari saw his own body lying at his feet. He did die.

"I guess that means I'm not welcomed in heaven or the damned." Mitsunari muttered. He glanced around and found Ieyasu's body, completely intact without a single sign of being mixed in the fire. Mitsunari sighed in relief. Suddenly filled with curiosity, he wandered into the battlefield, wondering the outcome of the people who were willing to fight with him. Only later did he find that it would only be painful.

~0~0~

He walked slowly, each step meeting an unfortunate soldier at his feet. His eyes wide from all the bloodshed that had taken place in his absence. He scanned the area hoping to find familiar faces, until at last he began to see them. Yoshihiro and Muneshige were leaning against the far wall, their soulless bodies rotting in the sun. Motonari and Motochika corpses were sitting up, their backs supporting each other. Oichi was still alive, well half alive; she was never truly alive to begin with. She was sobbing in the corner, all alone.

Mitsunari walked faster. The eyes of the dead kept staring at him. Mitsunari gagged at the stench of death. He couldn't take it. Mitsunari needed to leave RIGHT NOW. He went from a slow walk to a fast run, not daring to look for anyone. His revenge brought this cruel fate onto everyone. How could Mitsunari feel so foolish? Then something clicked in his mind. Where was Yukimura?

"Yukimura?" Mitsunari called. He knew Yuki wouldn't be able to hear him but Mitsunari needed to believe in something. He could hear it perfectly, the hidden emotion hidden in his tone. Fear. He stopped and looked around, trying not to meet anyone's numbing gaze. Until at last something caught his eye. Someone was actually alive. Hope rising in him, he ran towards the only living thing.

"Why?" The figure whispered. Mitsunari stopped a few feet away, finally realizing who the figure was. It was Masamune. He was standing still, tears flowing from his only good eye. Mitsunari gulped and followed his gaze. Gasping, Mitsunari fell to his knees. Yukimura and even the Dragons Right Eye lie dead before Masamune. He was actually crying for his rival.

That was it, Mitsunari lost it. He began to cry, and screaming, he ran away from the battlefield. He had to find him. The only person who could make him feel alive. The only person who could stop all this pain.

"IEYASU!" Mitsunari screamed into the heavens.

~0~0~

Hours had passed since Mitsunari managed to escape Sekigahara. The tears never stopped flowing. Mitsunari finally understood why he was still on earth. Hell wasn't as bad as this; it would have been more peaceful then meeting the result of his foolishness. Finally feeling exhaustion take over Mitsunari collapsed to his knees.

"Why am I crying, I deserve this." Mitsunari yelled. Wondering where he was, he looked around. He was in Mikawa. That garden where they first kissed, long before the war had begun. Mitsunari sat there, half expecting Ieyasu to appear, take him into his arms, and whisper sweet nothings into his ear.

"Mitsunari." A voice called through the wind. Looking up, Mitsunari looked everywhere to find the source, knowing that voice was _his voice._ Deep down he knew it wasn't true. That man was most likely in heaven, since it was where he was meant to be.

"Don't toy with me." Mitsunari whispered. Suddenly a warm heat coated his cold skin. Someone's lips were brushing against his neck. Slowly turning around Mitsunari met the gaze of a smiling Ieyasu. For the third time now tears formed in his eyes. Mitsunari opened his mouth to say something but Ieyasu joined his mouth to his, cutting him off.

"There is no need to speak." Ieyasu whispered in his ear, a large grin forming on his face as he whipped the tears from his lovers face. Mitsunari smiled back, all of the pain he carried washing away. Ieyasu kissed him slightly, join their fingers, and began to walk Mitsunari away from the garden. Mitsunari let him be dragged off by him.

With smiles on their faces the two vanished into the day together, never going to separate ever again.


End file.
